


One Summer Can Change Everything

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Kali Prasad, BAMF Lucas Sinclair, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Has Mommy Issues, Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Brainwashing, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Canon divergence season 3, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Evil Dr. Brenner, Experiment Billy Hargrove, Experiment Steve Harrington, Experiments, Family, Found Family, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Friend Lucas Sinclair, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Good Significant Other Lucas Sinclair, Hypnotism, Implied/ Referenced Racism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Kali Prasad, Lumax is a good relationship, Mind Control, Possessed Steve Harrington, Protective Lucas Sinclair, Season 3 rewrite, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, The Upside Down, Will Byers & Lucas Sinclair freindship, Will Byers Has Powers, father daughter relationship, summer time, super powers, the mind flayer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: The party thinks that this summer they are going to be able to kick back, relax and hang out at the starcourt mall.But when El gets a vision from Kali telling her that Brenner is back and that he’s kidnapping the experiments.This revaluation along with the return of the upside down and the mind flayer leads the group on mission against time to stop Brenner and the Mind Flayer.Along with bringing secrets long since hidden to light.One thing is for sure one summer can change everything.This is basically what I think season 3 should have been like, and I figured that since we are sadly not getting season 4 for a while I might as well write it down and post it. I know that the summary isn’t the best but I promise it’s a lot better then the summary.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Kali Prasad, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Kali Prasad, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Kali Prasad & Billy Hargrove, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Erica Sinclair & Lucas Sinclair, Jim "Chief" Hopper & Sara Hopper, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Billy Hargrove, Joyce Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Joyce Byers & Johnathan Byers, Joyce Byers & Will Byers, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Kali Prasad, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane & Dustin Henderson & Maxine Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Episode Titles and Description

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just the episode names and descriptions 

Episode Titles  
1\. Jane: Summer is here and the kids in Hawkins think that nothing could go wrong, but when El keeps on hearing her sister Kali’s voice giving her dyer warnings she knows that something is wrong and that its not going to be easily fixed.

2\. The infestation: Hawkins has been overrun with rats. Nancy and Johnathan try to investigate the source. Steve gets sick. Jim forbids Eleven from leaving there home.

3\. The story of a lifetime: Jim and Joyce continue there research into the experiments. Robin, Erica and Dustin make a grim discovery and Kali and Billy realize how much danger they are in.

4\. The missing siblings: Max, Lucas, Mike , Will and El go looking for Kali, Billy and Erica. Dustin Robin and Erica try to find there way out. And Nancy and Johnathan work tirelessly to get there story published.

5\. Visions: Steve is acting strange. El gets a clue as to where Kali and Billy are. The Sinclaire’s and Max continue searching for Erica. 

6\. The faculty: El, Mike and there new alley plan a prison brake. Johnathan and Will have a heart to heart. 

7\. The missing daughter: Jim and Eleven reunite and he sees someone he never thought he’d see again. The mind flayer plan is complete.

8\. The Battle for Hawkins: The mind flayer takes control of nearly all of Hawkins. Will finally reaches his true potential.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what each character is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The year is 1985 and summer was in full swing in the small town of Hawkins, Indiana. The pool was full of families with young children, and all of the older children and teens were at the Starcourt mall. The starcourt mall was huge. It had a large amount of name brand stores. While most of Hawkins younger generation was thrilled that there was a mall in there town. The older generation, not so much. They were worried(and rightfully so) that the mall was going to put all of the local stores that they ether worked at, grew up going to or both, out of business. 

The Party were spending a lot of there summer at the mall. This was a important summer because after this they were going to be in High School. It also marked the end of a horrifying and stressful two years of monsters, conspiracies, inter dimensional terror, stress and anxiety(or so they thought). 

Dustin had been away at camp for most of the summer and was just arriving home today. He had a good time and he’d even fallen in love and gotten a girlfriend. 

Lucas had also been having a good summer, he’d been spending a lot of time with his girlfriend Max, and he’d had a good time spending time with his friends. 

Will’s summer had been amazing he’d been able to hang out with his friends and he’d felt like he’d been getting his life back from the upside down.

Max was also having a good summer, she enjoyed spending time with Lucas witch was great. Billy and her relationship had been getting better. She’d been spending time with her friends and she’d been enjoying herself. 

Mike was too having a great summer, he had been able to hang out with his friends. He’d also finally been able to hang out with Eleven.

Eleven’s summer was going great, she was finally being able to live like a normal person. 

So yeah The Party was having a great summer. Now let’s check in with the teens. 

Nancy, Johnathan, and Steve has all graduated high school. 

Nancy and Johnathan were working as interns at the Hawkins press. Johnathan as a photographer and Nancy as a reporter although they were not being taken seriously, Johnathan due to his age and economic background and Nancy due to sexism. 

Steve was working at an Ice cream parlor named Scoops Ahoy, that was located in the Star Court mall. This was not Steve’s ideal job. But it was all he had been able to get after high school. His coworker was a rising High School senior named Robin. The Party was very ecstatic about the fact that he was working at this place as it me at free ice cream whenever they want and there was a secret passageways behind the Ice Cream shop that led to the malls movie theater, which helped them sneak into R rated movies which they were not old enough to see. 

Billy and Robin were going into there senior year of high school. 

Robin as mentioned above was working at Scoops Ahoy with Steve. Her summer was going ok. Although she did not enjoy having Steve “the hair” Harrington as a coworker. It was nothing against him personally he had definitely seemed to mature over the past year. But she still didn’t get what she saw in him. 

Billy Hargrove’s summer was not going very well. Neil was still an abusive dick and he kept on seeing things that weren’t really there, there were three options on what was happening and he only liked on of them. The only could parts of his summer was the fact that his relationship with Max was getting better and his job. 

Kali was frightened. 

They were coming after her she knew it and after they got her they were going to get the others. She had to warn them.

Well that is the summer so far for the teens. How about we see how the adults are doing?

Joyce and Jim were both worried about there children. 

Joyce was both concerned and excited. She was happy that he’d boys were growing up, Will was going into High school and Johnathan had a job. Will was also safe from the upside down and the mind flayer. But she was also worried because she was in danger of losing her job and there was also the fear that was inherently there when your children are growing up and you feel like they may not need you anymore.

Jim was worried about his daughter Eleven, he’d already lost one child he couldn’t lose anther.

That is how the summer for the adults, it is significantly worse then there children.

Summer in Hawkins was usually a very fun and relaxing season. One that would calm you down and help you soothe your emotions from the school year. But not this year. No not this year. This year no one would get the break that they so rightly deserve. The only people that even had an idea that something bad was coming we’re Kali and Billy, and even they did not know the full truth. No one did. 

But they would soon. They would all know soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter I worked really hard on it.


	3. Episode One: Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is here and the kids in Hawkins think that nothing could go wrong, but when El keeps on hearing her sister Kali’s voice giving her dyer warnings she knows that something is wrong and that its not going to be easily fixed.

* * *

Kali ran down the road trying to outrun the van, she knew that this was going to be nearly an impossible feat but she had to try she was not going back there, never again. She tried to focus her mind enough to conjure up an illusion to distract the drivers of the van meent to take her back to Breener’s lab. But she could no. Then she saw a store that was open, she bolted through the door.

* * *

Dustin and his mother walked into their house, he had just gotten home from camp nowhere. He had an amazing time there, he even got a girlfriend. Her name is Suzie. He turned the corner to his bedroom and started unpacking his clothes. Then he heard a small noise, he looked up and saw one of his toy robots move, then another, and then another. This freaked him out a bit, could this possibly be due to the upside down, or course El had closed the gate but he was not taking any chances with it. He grabbed a can of hairspray as a weapon and he started walking down the hall, following the toys. They got to his living room and then they suddenly stopped. Then he heard a bunch of people scream behind him, his adrenaline still high, he jumped around and spared the hairspray. A split second after this he realized that it was a joke being played on him by the party and that he had sprayed the hairspray in Lucas’s face. Lucas screamed. After they got this sorted out and they washed Lucas’s face, they all got talking about how their summer had been for each of them this year.

He excitedly told them about Susie and in turn they told them all about what they had been doing. Apparently Max and El’s friendship had been growing a lot over the summer, everyone had been spending almost all of their summer at the mall, it was also where Steve worked of course Dustin knew this because Steve had mentioned it in some of the letters that he sent. Mike and El excitedly talked about how well their relationship was going. Will looked sad at this information although Dustin did not really think about this fact at the time. Lucas and Max also talked about their relationship a couple months ago Dustin would have been upset at this information but not now, now he was in a happy relationship with Suzie and he was no longer pinning after Max. Will explained how much fun he had been having hanging out with his friends and how he felt like he was finally living. Then they all excitedly told him that they were going to take him to the Starcourt Mall. Dustin jumped up in excitement.

* * *

Lucas’s summer was going amazingly he thought as he and his group of friends and his girlfriend all drove their bikes to the star court mall. He and Max had been spending a lot of time together and their relationship was going really well. Although they were not able to share their relationship with Max’s family and it was not because of Billy like Lucas had originally thought. Apparently Max’s stepfather was a huge racist and according to Max, Billy said that if his Dad were to find out that they were together it would be really bad for him and Max. Lucas hated this fact he did not understand how people could be so intolerant. Lucas also did not really no how to feel about Billy according to Max they were getting along a lot better and he was not being as mean, but Lucas did not know if he could get over the way that he treated Max when they first moved to Hawkins or that he beat up Steve and that he tried to beat up him up. But Lucas tried to not say anything bad about Billy outloud in respect to Max.

Lucas also had been hanging out with Will when he was not hanging out with Max, he had not been able to really hang out with Will since they had been in elementary school and it felt nice to hang out with him a lot more often again. Especially because there was no longer going to be a threat from the upside down. Lucas was very glad that he had not lost him two years ago. He also really enjoyed playing D&D with the rest of the party, El was even playing with them, it took them a while to explain how to play the game but once they did El loved it and Lucas was glad she did, even though they may have gotten off with such a rocky start he really did value their friendship. Plus she had saved their lives multiple times and she deserved some happiness.

They pulled into the Star Courts parking lot, they weaved through the lines of parked cars. Lucas could not wait to start driving, his parents had promised that if he kept getting A’s they would buy him a car and he would be able to pick it out.

They parked their bikes at the bike racks and they all ran into the mall. The mall was amazing, it was huge, it had nearly every franchise store that he could possibly think off. The party ran past his younger sister Erica, she yelled “Hey nerds.” as they pass her. It took about a minute they got to the ice cream shop that Steve worked at. It was sailor themed and it was called Scoops Ahoy. No one else was in the store, probably because it was night. They went up to the counter where the girl that Steve was working with told him that they were here. Then Steve let them go through the back so they could go see the movie back to the future.

* * *

Max was having one of the best summers of her life, her and Lucas relationship was really good he made her feel better about herself and she loved him very much. She was also glad that her and Billy’s relationship was getting a lot better, they had come to a sort of truce after the events of Halloween and he started acting like a real big brother, even better than he had been before Neil had announced that they were leaving Cali and were moving to Hawkins. It was also great because she was out of the house a lot, she really hated living in a house that felt like it was constantly going to explode. She hated the fact that her mother had married Neil, but she hated Neil even more. Neil was the reason that Billy had anger issues, Neil was the reason that her mom was retreating into herself,Neil was the reason that she felt like she had to walk on eggshells in her own home or else she would be treated like Billy and Neil was the reason that she was not able to be completely public with her relationship with Lucas. She was able to stay out of the house at night as well, this was mainly due to her growing friendship with El. Normally Neil would not have let her sleep over at one of her friends house, this was because most of her friends even in Cali were boys and Neil said “No daughter of mine will be a slut.” Max had bit her tounge trying not to say that he was not her Dad. But Neil was very happy that El and her were friends. Max suspected that this was because she was finally friends with a girl and El was the sheriffs daughter, and Neil did not want to piss Hopper off he had too much to hide. Max enjoyed spending time with El. She was super cool and a badass. Max was teaching El how to skateboard, she was also kinda jealous of her although she would never admit to being that. She wished that her Billy could go live with Hoppe and get away from Neil. Then she would be able to spend more time with Lucas.

Max looked around the theater, they were a few minutes early, they had planned this. She chose to sit down next to Lucas. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She loved spending time with him, it was the best part of her day. She did not know what she did to deserve him. They spent the time waiting for the movie whispering to each other.

* * *

El looked up in amazement as the large screen in front of her lit up with the studio logos of the film that they were watching. She was having a really good summer, she and Mike had been spending a lot of time together, she also enjoyed hanging out with the rest of the party especially Max. She regretted the way that she had felt about her at first, She was really nice and she was teaching her to skateboard. El did not like Max’s father though he reminded her too much of Papa, she had told Hopper about this but he said that he could not do anything about it without evidence. There was also something familiar about Max’s brother she did not know why, but she felt like she had seen him before. El was also very happy that she was able to go out the cabin and she was able to go into town. She was really glad that it was finally safe.

The movie that they were watching was really good, El loved the way stuff looked on the big screen. It looked so real. It was especially good compared to the TV at the cabin. That was when she heard a faint voice calling out to her “Jane!” it said even though the voice was quiet she could tell that who ever was saying it was yelling. She turned around and then she asked Mike if he had heard it “No.” he said sounding slightly worried. She looked around even more and saw a few people glaring at her. The movie went on for a few more minutes and she put what had happened in the back of her mind. Then she heard it again this time it was even louder “Jane they are coming!” she still could not tell who said it though. She was now very worried then she heard it again and this time she could tell who it was “Jane, they are coming for you.” It was the voice of her sister Kali, and she was warning her about something, thsi time El stood up and grabbed Mike's hand and they both ran out of the theater. When they got out off the theater she explained to him what had happened while she was doing this the rest of the party came out of theater and started asking her what had happened, so they explained everything with this the happy mode that the party had been having since January seemed to disappear almost instantly. They looked at each other with looks of fear on their faces and they ran to go tell Steve what had happened.

* * *

Nancy’s summer was not going well in fact she thought it was going horribly. When the summer had first started she had been really excited, she had gotten a job at the Hawkins post which was really good because it was her dream to be a reporter. She was also going to be able to splenda lot of time with Johnatan because he had also gotten a job at the Hawkins post, which was great. She also felt like she had finally gotten justice for Barb. And they were not going to have any more problems with the upside down. But all of that excitement had gone away almost instantly, it turns out that almost everyone that worked at the post were really fucking sexist. They would not let her do any actual reporting. She had worked there for two months and she had not been sent out to research something all she had been told to do go make coffee she know wanted to throw up whenever she smelled coffee. 

It is also not like anything was better at home, her mom was always at the pool with Polly and her dad was like he usually was, so she only had Jonathan to talk to.

* * *

Steve was closing up Scoops Ahoy, Robin had just left because her shift ended before his. Steve actually enjoyed working here, which surprised him because this was the last place that he had applied to. He thinks that most of the reason that he was enjoying this was because of his coworker Robin. She was really smart and funny, and it also felt nice to have a friend that was his own age. Sure he loved Dustin like he was his brother and enjoyed hanging out with the rest of his friend group but it felt nice to talk to some one who was about the same age as him.

Suddenly the doors slamming open shook him out of his thoughts. He saw the party run towards him all yelling in panicked tones. “Ok everyone be quiet. Can you tell me what happened one at a time?” He asked and then he listened to them as they explained that El had heard the voice of her sister Kali telling her that someone was looking for her. Steve took this information in and then he told them that they should go tell Chief. Hopper what happened as he would probably know what to do. The party nodded their heads and then they ran to go get their bikes and go to Chief. Hoppers cabin.

Steve left the mall and got into his car, he was going to go home and his parents were not at their house. He figured that he would find out what would happen in the morning.

* * *

Kali had failed, they had found her and had killed the shop owners, then they throw her in the back of their van. At least now she was able to contact Jane and 009 who was also in hawkins.

* * *

Billy got into his car, he heard a rigging in his ears. This had been happening to him almost all summer, actually not just all summer he had heard it ever since he moved to Hawkins. He knew why of course, but he did not like it. He hated being in Hawkins because this was where he lived before he, his mom and Neil moved back to Cali after they left the lab. He was always on edge here; he felt like they were going to just show up and take him away at any given moment. He had not felt like that since before his mom left him. Billy felt like something bad was going to happen and when he felt like that something always did.

* * *

Steve drove down the road to his house, he was just going past the old steel mill. Then a tentacle hit his windshield, grabbed him and pulled him out of his car and into the upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think, it helps my motivation to continue.


End file.
